


WWPD

by Vera



Category: Leverage
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/gifts).



Nate and Sophie and Eliot have all gone somewhere. Not together, Hardison thinks, just not here right now. He's sitting on a very comfortable sofa, laptop humming beside him. He's thinking about what he's gotten himself into. No lie, he was up for it almost from the start. He had been reminded, at times when their lives and/or liberty weren't in immediate danger, of how much the team was like a really, really good game crew, people you'd been in a lot of dungeons with, people you could trust to whip out the right spell/weapon/cunning plan at exactly the right time. The others didn't quite get it yet, they didn't have the references, but he thought maybe they would one day. 

Parker is up on the roof. She's a girl who gravitates to the highest point and leaps off, over and over again. It exhilarates him. He thinks that maybe this odd duck of girl is the one for him. It doesn't make sense because leaping off buildings isn't the the safest job, or hobby or lifestyle choice. The point of being a geek - the key important safety feature of the Age of the Geek - is you take your risks from a place of safety. They're intellectual risks, they're about winning, being better, beating the geek at the other end of the keyboard. Parker mostly competes against herself, looking to be higher, faster, chasing the thrill. Thrilling and Parker are have been joined in his head for some time. He's become familiar with words like frisson, that's how it feels when he knows Parker's going to choose the least safe option the moment before she launches, and hair-raising, how it feels when she's committed and you realise it about a thousand times worse than you imagined. He thinks that maybe he likes that about her. He thinks maybe a fearless woman is the kind of woman he wants to want him in her life. 

He's still working Eliot out but for a really dangerous guy, he's hella sweet sometimes. He thinks if it wasn't for that instant spark he felt that first job with Parker, that tug in his gut and his brain that drew him toward her like he was made up of iron fillings and Parker the magnet, he thinks if it wasn't for that Eliot would have grown on him and he would have — Well, he would have something, he thinks, but he puts that thought away. 

These guys, this team, they're pulling him out of himself, making him take the kind of risks he'd never have considered, never have even wanted to consider outside of a game. Job after job laying the foundation of something solid in the team, as if they already know each other, they're just remembering what it is. 

Hardison is an ambitious guy, in his way. He is the best at what he does and if he's part of a team, that team has to be the best. He's confident he's found them. He's confident he's found her.

  



End file.
